


You're the reason (or The One Where Thomas Wants Nothing To Do With Him)

by AnyaEmily



Series: A series of Newtmas events [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Books and Movies Mix, Dreams, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memories, Past Lives, thomas and stiles are twins, will add more tags as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaEmily/pseuds/AnyaEmily
Summary: In a world where you are either blessed or haunted by your life in the Before, Thomas struggles to cope with his. While some have it easier than others, he discovers there is greater depth to things than he was willing to notice. And once he starts to notice, Thomas finds himself falling only deeper and deeper into something he swore he'd never in a million years even consider.





	You're the reason (or The One Where Thomas Wants Nothing To Do With Him)

Even back when Thomas was little and dad first explained everything about the dreams, the memories, past lives and past selves Thomas just _knew_ he would hate it all.

Dad said that everyone dreams (or ‘remembers’) differently so that it was perfectly normal if someone saw things in more detail and more often than others. During the dreams, when the subconscious part of the mind is at its clearest, the memories from his past life would resurface. Sometimes people even met those they used to know Before, not seldom dubbed as _soulmates_ \- in both platonic and romantic cases, and those were the times usually most celebrated. These memories were passed on from generation to generation and people often joked how if someone lives a boring life they would hardly give their future self anything to look forward to while sleeping.

 _However,_ Thomas thought bitterly _, this time around the universe didn’t account for the fact that he would be born with a twin brother._

So at the age of five Thomas sat next to his brother thinking how life wasn’t fair. How come all of his dreams were bad ones while his brother had those of adventure, thrill of discovery and rush of freedom? All Thomas got were ones filled with stress and anxiety, heart-throbbing fear and choking anger.

He hated going to sleep because each night he knew he would have to endure another tiring session of running in a gigantic maze, or through a never ending desert, or away from rabid monsters. Occasionally there would be a blond boy in his dreams and those were especially bad, resulting in Thomas waking up covered in cold sweat and clutching the sheets as hard as he could until the tears stopped.

He _hated_ the boy.

Just the thought of him made Thomas angry, stomping around his room, kicking stray toys in frustration. He felt a strange sort of betrayal because he knew the boy was supposed to be his friend in the Before.

So how come he always angrily shouted at Thomas or said things that made his heart break over and over? If he really _was_ his friend why was he shoving him or grabbing at him or screaming and demanding horrible things?

To Thomas his whole childhood was filled with the dread of dead friends and running for your life. He understood that all he got were the bad memories because his twin brother got the good ones.

And that was hardly fair as well.

Thomas was a gloomy little kid, without many friends or care about cartoons or toys or amusement parks. He would hide behind book covers so that for once he could live out a different and better life than the one he had.

His dad was constantly concerned about him, but as he grew up things got better and even though he still remained drastically different from his twin, Thomas still acted well enough that his dad finally stopped worrying.

The thing was that he learned how to distract himself from the memories and help keep grounded to this time and this world. He was even on actual good terms with his brother by then.

The only thing that Thomas still hated with a burning passion was the blond boy from his dreams.

And nicknames.

 

*

 

Dad served the last of the boiled eggs on the table, which was already depicting a scene after a hurricane passes.

Thomas eyed his brother with a raised eyebrow and he only answered with a shrug while stuffing another toast in his mouth.

“After you boys finish your breakfast, I thought we might go fishing today?”

“That is such a cliché dad thing to say, _dad_.”

Thomas joked, amused.

He knew his brother would’ve said the exact same thing had he not crammed his throat full with food.

Dad frowned in confusion.

“But you both loved it when you were kids.”

Stiles finally finished his mouthful in time to answer.

“Yeah, when we were like _six_. Anyway I can’t, I already have plans to go hang out with Scott today. We’re all going to Lydia’s house by the lake so I won’t be back till later tonight.”

He stood up and started clearing the table so Thomas hurried to help as well.

“Why don’t you bring your brother along?”

Thomas cringed internally. He hated whenever dad went and asked things like that, as if Thomas was the biggest loser in the world.

Stiles gave him a sympathetic look.

“Dad you know I’d never _forbid_ him to tag along or anything dumb like that. If Thomas wanted to go he would, he _knows_ he’s always welcome to join us.”

Even though Stiles always took his side in situations like those it still made him feel super lame. Like he had no friends to hang out with ever except for his brother’s friend group or their dad.

Which to say, wasn’t exactly _not true._

But still it sucked having to face it often. Thomas was perfectly fine by himself, he was on good terms with everyone he knew, he was friendly with all of the students at school and he didn’t really need anything more than that.

People just didn’t seem to get it.

So he shook his head with a discreet sigh and looked at their dad.

“Dad, _please_. Don’t start. I just don’t feel like doing much today, I just wanna chill in my room and maybe prepare that paper we have due next week in Bio.”

The man shook his head at him.

“You should get out of the house more, son. It’s almost summer, there won’t be much time left to enjoy and have fun before you get to college.”

“I know, I know. This year I’ll have the most _amazing_ and adventure filled summer ever, I promise.”

The doubtful look on his dad’s face made him believe that he really _was_ the world’s biggest loser.

 

The next couple of days seemed to drag as uneventful as ever up until Wednesday, when a kid from their year actually met someone from his Before. The news spread through the school at lightning speed and by the end of the day everyone was going up to the guy to congratulate.

The whole excited buzz of the teens made Thomas think back to the days he and Stiles still discussed their dreams and the people in them.

It seemed like forever ago, but in reality it had been a couple of years tops since they last talked about it. Thomas wasn’t ever really fond of talking about it, but he did because his brother wanted to so he always indulged him.

Part of the reason why he didn’t like those talks, Thomas heavily admitted to himself, was the jealousy.

The fact that he couldn’t resist but feel the unfairness of things every single time. It wasn’t Stiles’ fault, he knew that, he couldn’t help it as much as Thomas couldn’t either.

“Oh man, can you believe that last night’s was a one I never had before? It was a completely new one!”

Stiles would ramble excitedly.

“We got to this huge city and it was like it was under an even bigger dome of sorts and surrounded by walls, but it was crowded with all kinds of people and then we met up with Gally again, remember him? And _that_ was when all of that planning to destroy their facility started, I always wondered about that—”

Stiles would keep going like that, describing things as they happened and Thomas would listen quietly, noting and filling in the blanks that his brother didn’t get to see. Like the head surgery he had to endure in a filthy apartment after helplessly attacking Minho and Brenda as _WICKED_ controlled him. Or the fear and unease he felt watching the guards handle that man who was on _Bliss_. Or the utter terror and panic he felt as they attempted to take him away before Ratman talked to him and reminded him of the sick blond boy he left behind.

They were both aware of these differences very early on, that was the main reason for talks like those so that they could fill each other in on the happenings of their shared Before. While Stiles was always graphic in details and descriptions of his dreams, Thomas opted for sharing only the basics of the things he knew.

It was partly for Stiles’ own good so that he wouldn’t end up burdened as well, and partly for Thomas’ own; because he didn’t like describing the stuff he’s seen, because as strange as it sounded he was selfish of his own pain and burdens.

It irked him however, whenever his brother talked about the people they knew, their _friends_ , saying and thinking so highly and fondly of them.

But he didn’t know, Stiles didn’t _know_ how bad they could get and Thomas got to see all of their bad moments without the compensation of their honest and _loving_ friendship.

Thomas was usually able to roll with the enthusiasm about the possibility of meeting them one day, though. He played along and even didn’t feel that bothered about it most of the times. That is, all the times except when Stiles mentioned the blond boy.

Thomas never talked about him, but to Stiles he was one of the people he wanted to meet the most. He would ramble on about their shared moments by the bonfire or how well they went along as a team, about the times they saved each other or helped keep one another on track.

_“He was always our rock, there to ground us and pretty much keep us sane, you know?”_

Stiles would say.

And Thomas would only grunt his teeth or bite his tongue as to not lash out even though all he wanted in those moments was to shout at the top of his lungs _‘He was fucking screaming at me to kill him in his madness and it crushes me every single fucking time to see it knowing that I really did!’_

So if you ask Thomas the blond might as well never enter his life again and he would be unbelievably grateful for it. But if he happens to come across them someday, Stiles can have him all for himself.

Because Thomas was pretty sure he would just see red if he himself had to associate in any way with the boy.

Luckily he remembered that the blond was British so chances were he still lived all the way across the ocean and if the universe was merciful in the least, the slinthead will stay there.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, another shameless Teen Wolf/Maze Runner crossover!)  
> Hello there! I'm back with another story, this time a bit different. I'm really excited about this one, I don't know yet how long it'll be but bare with me, please. I hope you'll enjoy discovering this setting and relationships as much as I do because hooo, it'll be a ride! And as always, thank you so much for reading, ily!
> 
> -AE


End file.
